No more Rain
by Ann070490
Summary: han pasado 3 años desde lo sucedido con Spike..que pasará cuanto éste regrese y se encuentre con algo que no se esperaba, una Faye muy cambiada y con una...MI primer fic! no me maten XD por fis
1. what happen

…Ha pasado 3 años desde lo que sucedió con Spike, en la bebop las cosas han cambiado, ahora tienen una tripulante más…

_"Ed!, Ed, ED!!!!!!"- _Gritó una desesperada Faye.

_"AHHHHHH que pasó Faye-Faye?!!, mmm estaba durmiendo, un ratito mas por favor"-_Respondió Ed

"_Gomen Ed, es que necesito un favor!!, es que no tengo quien me cuide a Mad y necesiiito Salir a comprar unas cosas que me faltan por favor!!.. Prometo que será rápido"_

_"¬¬'Faye-Faye siempre dice lo mismo y deja a Ed sola todo el día con Mad!!_

_"No! Ed esta vez es cierto lo prometo, además te traeré algo ya veras!"- Dice una Faye con una cara, que convencería hasta la persona mas dura_

_"siiiii!, esta bien Faye-Faye, cuidare de Mad mientras no estas"_

_"arigato Ed, recuerda bañarla, dar…". "le comida, jugar con ella un rato y después acostarla a dormir blah blah blah, Ed ya lo sabe Faye-Faye" interrumpió Ed_

_"bueno, chao Ed, Mad esta durmiendo en mi cuarto"_

Faye se encontraba en el banco de una plaza cercana, sentada pensando, en realidad ella no tenia que comprar, solo necesitaba pensar, sentía un profundo dolor al no tener a Spike con ella lo necesitaba, le hacía falta sobre todo en la crianza de su pequeña hija, si su hija con el, la cual nunca va a conocer ya que el prefirió dejarse morir por su pasado, se fue y nunca supo que estaba embarazada.

A veces se preguntaba si era una buena madre si estaba haciendo lo correcto, si debió decirle a Spike, que hubiese hecho el, esas preguntas se le pasaban muy a menudo por la mente y no le hacía bien la deprimía le dolía mucho que Spike la haya dejado sabiendo lo mucho que ella lo amaba… o lo ama.. si lo mas triste es que seguía amando al bastardo, que irónico. Ahora tiene una hija de el, una bella bebe de 3 años físicamente se parece a ella tiene el pelo del mismo color, la tez blanca como ella, pero los ojos y su mirada eran completamente de su padre hasta algunos gestos que hacia eran muy parecidos.

_"Ja! Su padre, ni siquiera se _ merece ser llamado así" pensó en voz alta mientras una lagrima le bajaba por su mejilla.

"_si tan solo estuviera acá, que haría, si tan solo Spike supiera"_

_"¿Si supiera que? Dime Faye"_

_"¿¡TU!?"Gritó una Faye muy sorprendida._

_Notas del autor:_

_Bueno mi primer fic!! De Cowboy bebop quien lo iba a pensar jajaja, es mi primer fic por favor no me mateeeeeen si quieren que cambie algún dialogo o algo me lo dicen o si quieren que lo continúe así sea con un solo rev yo lo sigo pero que me digan alguna sugerencia xD._

_Decidí hacer este fic, ya que me cortaron el Internet desde el lunes!! Mañana(sábado) supuestamente me lo colocan, y porque estaba o bueno estoy muuuuuuuuuy brava, pase una rabia en la uni hoy y bueno quería no se de alguna manera divertirme y mensajeando con una amiga me dijo por que no escribes tu propio fic?! Y me dije por que no!!?_

_La bebe de Faye se llama Maddie me gusta ese nombre no es japonés pero es lindo! Y le digo Mad porque mi cantante favorita es Madonna y le digo Mad y pensé por que no!? Jajaja y por eso la llaman así de cariño pero su nombre es Maddie._

_Bueno me despido son la 1:28 am y ando aburrida voy a ver TV jajaja_

**_SEE YOU SPACE COWBOY_**


	2. el reencuentro

_"así es..." _ respondió Spike con la sonrisa que lo caracteriza

"_no! No puede ser tu estas muerto! Esto es mi imaginación es imposible!!!, vete!!! Déjame!!, eres un fantasma!" _

_"ja! Estas loca Faye, soy yo, y estoy vivo, por dios, he vuelto" _dice mientras trata de acercarse a Faye

_"NO!, no te atrevas , no me vengas con ese "he vuelto" te fuiste por tres malditos años! Spike TRES años!!! Nos hiciste creer que estabas muerto y no era así! Nos abandonaste, me dejaste a mi y ahija solas_…" dijo Faye entre dientes con lágrimas en los ojos

_"a ti y a quien?"_dijo Spike en un tono confundido

" _a Jet claro! A nosotros solos, a quien mas?!!" _

_"no no tu dijiste solas..!" _

_"sabes que Spike no tengo tiempo, tengo cosas que hacer, las cosas no son como antes que te ibas y regresabas después como si nada Spike, me usaste!!, estuviste conmigo y me dijiste que me amabas y que no me abandonarías que ese era el sitio al que pertenecía, y tan solo a los días, SI los días, te fuiste a morir por tu pasado, por Julia!" _

_"Faye no…" _

_"no que?, te duele?, me alegro, no sabes lo que pase cuando te fuiste fue muy duro para mi spike!, pero eso a ti no te importa, me tengo que ir, espero no verte nunca mas, adiós" _

_"…" _Spike no supo que hacer ni que decir simplemente se quedo observando como se iba, esta vez se había pasado, Faye no era la misma.

Faye regresó a la bebop de inmediato, se encerró en su cuarto a llorar, se la paso todo el día llorando no había salido de su habitación ni para ver a Mad, no tenia ganas de nada, ver a Spike le hizo mucho daño.

_"Oye Ed!, que le pasa a Faye no ha salido hoy de su cuarto, esta bien?" _

_"no se Jet, Faye-Faye salió en la tarde de compras y cuando regresó lo que hizo fue encerrarse en su cuarto" _

_"es extraño ni siquiera ha salido a ver a Mad, algo le pasa definitivamente, voy a hablar con ella" _

_"oki-doki Jet" _

Jet se dirige al cuarto de Faye "_Oye Faye estas ahí?, abre soy yo jet" _

_"demonios"_ pensó Faye, como haría para que Jet no se diera cuenta de que había llorado, no podía hacer nada el la conocía muy bien no podía engañarlo lo mejor sería que le contara lo que paso en la tarde.

"_Pasa" _Respondió Faye sin muchas ganas

_"diablos Faye!.. te ves terrible, por que has estado llorando?!"_ dijo jet sorprendido al ver el estado en que se encontraba Faye

_"lo vi..Jet.. lo vi." _Se podía notar como se le asomaban las lágrimas a Faye

"_¿cómo¿a quien?" _

_"A SPIKE! JET!, LO VI EL MUY MALDITO ESTA VIVO!!, Y ESTA COMO SI NADA! PENSANDO QUE PUEDE VENIR Y ENTRAR EN NUESTRAS VIDAS COMO SI NADA HUBIESE PASADO!!" _dijo una Faye muy exaltada llorando

_"¿Queeeeeeeee?!!! Como es posible si el estaba muerto!!!, estas segura que era el?" _

_"SI, si era el! Y si!! Se supone que debería estar MUERTO!, al principio creí que era mi imaginación o que se yo!, pero después se me acercó con esa ESTÚPIDA sonrisa que siempre carga como si nada le importara diciéndome soy yo Faye no soy un fantasma_dijo Faye imitando la voz de Spike, "_lo ODIO_ _Jet!!! El me abandono!! Me usó! Jamás se lo voy a perdonar" _dijo Faye llorando

_"no Faye tu no lo odias y lo sabes, lo amas, y lo seguirás amando, quieres odiarlo pero no puedes, te duele que no estuviese allí cuando nació Mad, que no estuviese contigo durante el embarazo que se fuera para vengar a Julia esas son suficientes razones para odiarlo pero tu no puedes odiarlo, y no podrás hacerlo" _

_"yosniff… si! Lo amo todavía y creo que siempre lo sniff amaré!, pero duele Jet duelesniffsniff" _

_"ya Faye no llores, imagínate si Mad te ve así?, ya vamos cálmate" _dijo jet mientras abrazaba a Faye.

Faye lloró toda la noche en el hombro de Jet hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida.

_"Hasta que decidiste mostrarte Spike, pensé que nunca lo harías"-_ Pensó Jet

**_Al día siguiente _**

****

_"mami, mami, mami!!!, despierta"-_dijo la pequeña Mad

_"mmm, no un ratico mas, por favor"-_respondió una Faye adormilada

_"nooo! Anda mami, quiero jugar, llévame al parque pofis mamiii" _Insistía la pequeña a su madre

"_esta bien Mad, pero con una condición" _

_"¿cuál mami?-_ Pregunta la niña ya con los ojos llorosos

_"que le des a mami un beso y un abrazo fuerte"_ dice Faye con una gran sonrisa

_"siiiii mamiii"_- La pequeña se lanzó a los brazos de Faye tirándola en la cama mientras le daba muchos besitos en la mejilla.

"_jajaja ok, Mad, me haces cosquillas jajaja, vamos buscaré la ropa para que te vistas pero después de bañarte!!" _

_"pero mamiii ya la tía Ed me bañó en la mañana" _

_"mmm, ok te creeré" _dijo mientras buscaba en las gavetas la ropa "_que tal esta?! te verás linda con esto, Mad ven acércate para vestirte". Faye sacó una camisa manga corta rosada con algunos dibujitos, con un pantalón deportivo y unos zapatos deportivos _

_"mami yo me quiero vestir sola yo puedo!, mira ya veras" _

_"Ok a ver como te vistes sola!" _

_"cierra los ojos mami" _

_"Ok D" _

Minutos después "_Ya mami mira!!!" _

_"_jajaja" a Faye le causó gracia ver como su hija se había colocado los zapatos al revés. "_te felicito Mad, pero los zapatos te los pusiste al revés, amor_ ."

"_ayy no se valee"-_dice la pequeña quejándose

"_cariño?" _

_"si mami?" _

_"mmm, tu eh, bueno, me quieres?" _

_"claro!!! Mami!! Te quiedo_!! _Muchoo_" dijo la niña mientras se le lanzaba en los brazos de Faye (A/N_ puede parecer que la niña habla muy bien para tener 3 años, y bueno tiene errores así como el "quiedo" pero en general habla bien, no exagero! Estoy tomando a mi hermana de ejemplo tiene la misma edad, bueno era eso). _

_"vamos cariño, que vamos a llegar muy tarde al parque" _

_"Oki mami" _

_"__Oye__ Jet!!!" dijo Faye _

_"__Si__ Faye __que__pasa__?" _

_"__Voy a salir un rato con Mad al parque, solo para que sepas" _

"_Ok Faye, cuídense_"

_"chao tío Jet" _

_"chao pequeña pórtate bien con tu mami" _

**_En el parque_**

_"mamiii que divertiido gracias por traerme!" _

_"de nada cariño por ti lo que sea" "anda a jugar te veo desde acá" _

_"graciias"_ se despide de su mama con un beso en la mejilla

_"que grande está mi pequeña" _pensó Faye

_"hola Faye, no me esperaba encontrarte tan pronto" _

_"que!!!??... que.. que haces acá?" _dijo una Faye algo exaltada nunca se imagino encontrarlo acá, bueno en realidad no se lo esperaba encontrar nunca mas, ahora el estaba ahí en el mismo sitio donde estaba su hija!, "_demonios" _ pensó Faye, que haría si ve a Mad, no! Ella no podía permitir que eso pasara.

_"bueno Faye pasando un rato, y tu que haces acá?, desde cuando te gustan estos sitios?, yo imaginaba que estabas en algún casino o en las carreras de caballos_"

"_¿como se atreve??!" _pensó Faye, "_Bueno sabes la gente cambia yo me aleje de eso, desde hace 3 años no voy a nada de eso..yo.."_ dejo de hablar al ver que Spike iba a encender un cigarrillo, "_NO!!! Por dios Spike ni lo pienses!!!!" _dijo Faye enojada este hombre la estaba sacando de sus casillas.

"_Y a ti que te pasa mujer!!! Como si tu no fumaras!!!!"_Respondió un Spike enojado ante la nueva actitud de Faye, esta no era como la que el conocía ahora era diferente.

"_pues NO Spike yo no fumo!, además aléjate sii!!, me estas molestando"_ dijo Faye la cual estaba apunto de llorar, no podía estar cerca de el, le traía muchos recuerdos y era doloroso.

En ese momento llegó Mad corriendo a los brazos de Faye_ "hola pequeña que paso? Por que regresaste?" _

_" es que tengo sed!!!" _

_"toma acá hay agua"_ dijo Faye con una sonrisa mientras le entregaba una botella de agua a su hija

Spike ahora si estaba muy confundido, primero ya no va a casinos ni a las carreras de caballos después no fuma y ahora es buena con los niños! Que demonios está pasando! Por que cambió tanto!!

_"Faye maldición que coño te pasa??!, esta no eres tu, no eres la misma de hace años!!" _

_"SPIKE!!! NO hables así en frente de la niña!!!!!" _

_"y a ti que te importa si digo o no groserías en frente de esta niña!!, diablos Faye!!!" _

_"mami, quien es este hombre¿por qué Te habla así?" _

_"¿¿¿mami???"_ Exclamó un muy confundido Spike

"_ash, si Spike, mami, esta es mi hija maddie" "cariño dile hola al señor, y después puedes seguir jugando, mientras yo sigo hablando con el ¿si?" _

_"oki mami," "hola señor Sspi.. Sspii.. mami no se como se dice :S" _

_"no importa Mad, anda a jugar el entendió" _

_"Ok mami" "adiós señor" _

_"ok, Faye ahora si estoy confundido, una hija????" _

_"si, una hija, hermosa por cierto, es por eso que desde hace tres años deje de fumar y de ir a casinos y todo eso, por ella" _

_"pero Faye jamás pensé que tu quisieras un hijo, bueno por lo menos por ahora no" _

_" ja! Que irónico no?, si te soy sincera yo tampoco lo pensé nunca, hasta que pasó y no me arrepiento, es lo mas importante en mi vida" _

_"y Jet estaba preparado?" _

_"QUEEEEEEEE? JET?, DE QUE DIABLOS HABLAS SPIKE!!!!!??" _

_"bueno, jet no es el padre?" _

_"MALDICIÓN NO!!!! De donde sacas eso!!, eres tan bruto!!!, Jet es como un padre para mí!! Dios mío Spike" _

_"Y TU QUE CREES QUE YO SOY BRUJO PARA SABER QUIEN ES EL PADRE!, CONOCIENDOTE ES ALGUN TIPO DE ESOS CON LOS QUE TE VEIAS CUANDO TE DESAPARECIAS DE LA NAVE Y POR ESO NO ME DICES QUIEN ES EL PADRE POR QUE TU SEGURO NISIQUIERA SABES" _

_Plas (A/N ni idea como se representa el sonido de una cachetada XD) _

_"COMO TE ATREVES, TE PASASTE, TE ODIO SPIKE, TE ODIO!!!!, ERES TAN BRUTO!!!!!, INSENSIBLE NO TE SOPORTO!!!" _Gritó Faye entre lágrimas mientras recogía todo para irse

"_Mad __Vamonos YA!" _

_"Faye yo…"_ dijo Spike después que se recupero del shock por la cachetada de Faye

_"CALLATE!, NO hables, empeoras todo!!! No sabes cuanto daño me haces! Y yo que pensaba…" _

En eso llegó la pequeña "_Mami por que lloras? Que pasó?" _dijo con preocupación la pequeña

_"QUE LE HIZO A MI MAMI?? __DIGAME Sspii… Sspii… lo que sea!" _

_"Spike, y yo no le hice nada a tu mamá niña" _

Mad estaba por responder cuando Faye la interrumpió "_déjalo así cariño, vamonos si? que no me siento muy bien" _

_"esta bien mami" _

_"adiós spike" _

_"no Faye!"_ Spike la detuvo jalándola suavemente por un brazo

"_déjame! No hay mas nada que decir ya se sabe lo que opinas de mi, no necesito escuchar otra palabra mas, por favor no me hagas mas daño del que me has hecho, suéltame"_ dijo Faye casi en susurro

_"Faye de verdad no era mi intención no quería hacerte llor…" _

_"DIJE QUE YA! NO quiero hablar mas!!" _

Y así Faye se marchó de nuevo a la Bebop

_"eres un idiota Spike un IDIOTA!!, y así piensas que vas a hacer que te perdone siempre metes la pata!, y esa niña de quien será, si no es de jet ni fue ningún error con algún hombre desconocido, de quien será?" _Pensó spike

_"tengo que regresar"-_ pensó en voz alta

Esto recorría la mente de Spike... Estaba muy confundido, como podía recuperar a Faye después de lo que dijo?

(A/N _yay! Hasta acá el segundo cap de esta historia!!! Espero que les guste D)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: otro chap leelo vivi XDDD, CB no me pertenece **_

"_Mami ¿Por qué Nos fuimos así? Yo quería seguir jugando!!"- _dijo la pequeñaquejándose

"_cariño por favor no te enojes si, es que no me sentía bien, si quieres vamos por helado antes de ir a casa, que opinas?"_

"_siiiii!! Gracias mami!!"_

**En la heladería**…

"_pequeña de que quieres el helado?"_dijo la vendedora

"_mmm a ver de chocolate!!"_ respondió eufórica, se encontraba emocionada ya que amaba el helado!

"_no puedo creer que Spike haya dicho eso, que cree que soy yo una mujerzuela!, como se atreve nunca lo perdonaré…"_ _"mami?.. alo? Mami!!" _dijo la pequeña sacando a Faye de sus pensamientos.

"_¿Qué pasó?, dijiste algo mi amor?"_

"_mami había dicho que si no ibas a comer helado"_ preguntó mientras comía el suyo

"_no, no te preocupes, yo no quiero come rápido para irnos antes de que se haga de noche"_

"_ok )"_

**Mientras tanto en la bebop**...

"_Ed están tocando la puerta ve a abrir!!"_ Dijo Jet mientras acomodaba sus bonsáis

"_oki doki jet!"-_ respondió Ed mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, al abrirla se llevo una sorpresa al ver a la persona que estaba parada en frente de ella.

"_Spike-spike!!, regresaste!!"_ dijo Ed mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Spike

"_si soy yo Ed, pero ya bájate que me ahorcas, por cierto donde esta Jet?"_

"_Jet esta con sus bonsáis Spike-Spike" _

"_Hey jet, tanto tiempo como has estado?"- _ dijo spike con el tono de voz que se le caracteriza

"ja! Estas igual que siempre como si nada te importara, el tiempo pasa pero tu nunca cambias"

"_bueno que mas se hace… y la mujer donde está_?"

"_te refieres a Faye?, no se ella salió al parque en la mañana y no ha regresado_"

"_si lo sé la vi ahí hoy, ha cambiado demasiado ahora tiene una hija y todo, oye jet de casualidad no sabes quien es el padre?"_

"_Ah? El padre?, ella no te lo dijo?"_

"_mmm pues no, al principio creí que eras tu y se lo dije pero enloqueció! Y después le dije como quería que supiera que seguro era algún desconocido y por eso no me lo decía"_

"_Maldición Spike le dijiste eso??, como se te ocurre!, tu no tienes idea de lo que ha costado para que ella este estable y vienes tu! De la nada y le dices algo como eso? En que carajo estas pensando tu!!"_ dijo Jet mientras jalaba a Spike de la camisa.

"_pero que diablos!!, por que se ponen así!!, no veo nada de malo! Por dios! Me tratan como si tuviese la culpa!!"_

"_es que la tienes spike, la tienes"_

"_ah? Pero que dices?, bueno mejor dejemos de hablar de ella y te digo a lo que vine"_

"_si ya se no tienes donde quedarte ni tienes dinero"_

"_jaja que bien me conoces… entonces… puedo?"_

"_sabes que no te voy a decir que no, pero con una condición"_

"… _mmm?"_

"_que te mantengas alejado de Faye, no quiero que la vuelvas a lastimar"_

"_bueno, no te garantizo nada, es inevitable mantenerse alejado de esa mujer por mucho tiempo"_

"_mas te vale que lo cumplas"_

"_como dije no prometo nada…"- _dijo Spike con su sonrisa típica "_iré a ver televisión_"

"_Anda lárgate"_

"_Faye-Faye regresó!!"_ dijo ed muy emocionada "_Faye-Faye te tengo una sorpresa!!, adivina quien esta de regresoo!!"_

"_o no, no no esto no puede estar pasándome"_ Faye ya suponía quien era el que estaba de regreso.. _"Mad ve a ver TV un rato si?"_

"_Ok mami"_ la pequeña se fue de inmediato a ver la TV , al llegar se sorprendió al ver al mismo hombre del parque.

"_quiero ver Tv" _dijo en un tono de demanda

"_mm?, ah eres tu, pues niña yo llegue primero así que te esperas"_

"_mi mami me dijo que podía ver TV"_ dijo acercándose para agarrar el control, Spike se dio cuenta y arrebato de golpe el control de las manos de la niña, haciendo que esta se sorprendiera y enseguida se le pusieran los ojos aguados estaba a punto de llorar.

"_Eres malo!, primero tratas a mi mami mal y ahora a mi!"_dijo llorando

" _no no no llores __como odio a los niños diospensó, __vamos tampoco fui tan malo, ven vamos levanta la cara yo te doy la TV si pero no llores" _dijo Spike en tono dulce, a pesar que no le gustaban los niños el no se podía permitir hacer otra cosa mas para que Faye lo odiara, ya había hecho ya muchas.

" _de verdad?, puedo?"_ Preguntó todavía con los ojos llorosos, Spike se coloco a su altura y la miro a la cara, "_esa mirada…" _ Pensó _"si, si puedes" _

"_gracias!, no eres tan malo como pensaba" _dijo la niña mientras lo abrazaba, se sentaron los dos en silencio mientras veían dibujos animados.

"_dios como se parecen, Spike es tan ciego no se da cuenta que ella es su hija" _Pensó Jet quien había visto todo lo ocurrido

"_oye Maddie te puedo preguntar algo?" _preguntó Spike haciéndose el desinteresado pero la verdad era que esa pregunta lo estaba matando

"_si si puede señor"_ respondió la niña sin desviar la mirada del Televisor

"_no me digas señor, me haces sentir viejo, bueno lo que te iba a preguntar era, y tu padre?, cuando lo ves?"_

"_bueno Spi..Spike, yo no tengo papá, no se quien es mi mami nunca habla de el, lo único que me dijo es que el se había ido y la había dejado"_

"_y no te dijo como se llama?"_

"_no, solo dijo que el era un desaste y también dijo algo de que todo por el pasado o algo así no entendí tenia mucho sueño" _respondió todavía sin despegar la vista de la televisión

"_no puede ser… será que ella es mi hija?" __"no puede ser"_ pensó Spike en voz alta

"_que no puede ser Spike?" _

"_Faye quiero hablar contigo por favor" _

"_ja! Y tu insistes, creo que esta tarde quedo bien claro que yo no quiero hablar mas contigo, además no se de que quieres hablar"_

"_tu sabes perfectamente, o crees que no me daría cuenta?"_dijo mientras la agarraba del brazo evitando que se fuera

"_suéltame me haces daño, hablare contigo pero que no esté la niña, suéltame antes de que la asustes"_

"_cariño, por que no vas con tío jet a jugar un rato si?" _

"_pero mamiii estoy viendo TV!!"_

"_Mad por favor!" _

"_Maddie, vamos hazle caso a tu mamá te prometo que mas tarde yo jugaré contigo"_

"_Okas! Spike!"_Dijo mientras se iba corriendo

"_wow, veo que se llevan bien"_ dijo Faye enojada "_y ahora que?, de que quieres hablar conmigo?" _

"_De Maddie…"_

"_de Maddie? Y que hay con ella?, no veo por que tenemos que hablar de ella" _dijo tratando de no sonar preocupada.

"_tu sabes muy bien de lo que hablo Faye, ella es mía cierto?_

"_pero de que hablas!, es mía, MI hija y de nadie mas."_

"_que yo sepa para tener un hijo se necesitan DOS personas Faye no 1!, así que dime ella es mi hija?? Por que no me dijiste nada FAYE!!"_

"_CALLATE! No tienes derecho a decirme nada, claro te lo iba a decir pero ese día fue cuando se te ocurrió irte! A vengar a tu amada Julia, que quería que hiciera que te dijera Spike no te vayas por que voy a tener un hijo!"_

"_SI ESO! Si me lo hubieses dicho todo seria diferente…"_

"_NO! Pues no Spike yo no te iba a amarrar con esto, con el simple hecho de que te fueras y me dejaras después de lo que pasamos me quedo claro que tu no me querías" _dijo entre lagrimas

Spike la jaló hacia el y la abrazo con fuerza no quería que sufriera mas por su culpa "_perdóname Faye, tenia que irme, no quiero que pienses que te usé aunque así parezca de verdad te aprecio" _le levantó la cara para que viera que estaba hablando con toda sinceridad, se fue acercando a Faye centímetros lo separaban de su boca hasta que se inclino y la beso "_moría por besarla de nuevo por sentir sus labios"_ pensó Spike.

(A/N cool!! Otro cap!! Espero que les guste XDD)

_Por cierto algo que no dije en los otros capítulos cowboy bebop no me pertenece._

_Ni ninguno de sus personajes._


	4. otra nota

Aww acabo de leer un review XD me dio ahora como nostalgia!... la continuare pero... no todavia debo esperar a que regrese mi inspiración D XDD que bueno a otra persona le gusto :O.. cuidense bye bye


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: COWBOY BEBOP NO ME PERTENECE Y BLAH BLAH**_

V

"_Mamiiiiii".. _Gritó Maddie haciendo que Faye y Spike se separaran.

"_Faye yo…" _comenzó Spike luego de un incomodo silencio. "_No Spike, no digas nada, no hace falta, Iré a ver que quiere MI hija"_ Dijo Faye mientras se disponía a darse la vuelta para marcharse.

"_Maldición Faye!"- _Gritó un Spike muy molesto mientras tomaba del brazo a Faye evitando que se fuera. "_No hables como si yo no tuviese nada que ver con Maddie o como si fuese un total extraño!, tengo derecho, es mi ¡hija!"_

"_¿DERECHO?"- _Grito Faye mientras se soltaba del agarre de Spike.

"_¿qué derecho?, no me vengas a hablar de derecho; porque más derecho tiene Jet que tú. ¿Cómo te atreves?. _

_¿Quién estuvo cuando nació?, o cuando se enfermo por primera vez, DIME, tú no fuiste!, fui YO! , con mucha ayuda de Ed y Jet._

_Así que no me hables de derecho, para mí tu sólo fuiste un donador de esperma ¿entendiste?"_- este comentario hirió a Spike mas de lo que pensaba, con una mirada de dolor ligada con rabia spike respondió.

"_ya veo eso es lo que piensas, muy bien, te demostraré lo contrario Faye, y aunque no consiga tu perdón no permitiré que me alejes de mi hija"_

"_ps, di lo que quieras, voy a ver que quiere Mad"-_ Dijo Faye mientras se retiraba

"_mamiiiiii"_- dijo la niña mientras corría y abrazaba las piernas de Faye "_tardaste tengo hambre"_

"_si, mi amor perdóname es que estaba hablando con Spike"_

"_ahh, y ¿por qué?"_

"_jajaja niña que curiosa eres"-_ Dijo Faye mientras le hacia cosquillas a su hija

"_jajaja mami ¡¡¡ya!!!"_dijo la pequeña entre risas "_comamos mami" _

"_mmm hija podrías decirle a tío Jet o a tía Ed que te preparen comida?, es que no me siento bien quiero recostarme"_

"_aww mami está bien, duerme te quiero mucho"_

"_yo también mi vida"- _dijo Faye mientras se dirigía a su cuarto

--------

Maddie recorrió toda la nave buscando a Jet y a Ed, no los conseguía y se moría de hambre y el único que estaba era Spike el cuál se encontraba acostado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados.

La niña se encontraba en el marco de la puerta observando a Spike mientras se decidía si le pedía el favor de que le hiciera la comida

"_¿hasta cuando piensas quedarte ahí parada?-_ preguntó Spike el cual todavía mantenía los ojos cerrados, haciendo que la pequeña se sobresaltara

"_WOW ¿cómo supo que era yo? Y con los ojos cerrados!" –_ dijo la niña

"_jaja, tengo práctica"- _dijo mientras se sentaba –"_ dime ¿que quieres?" _

"_tengo hambre mi mamá se acostó porque se siente mal y me dijo que buscara a Jet o a Ed para que me dieran comida y no están y ahora no se que hacer" –_dijo la niña con los ojos llorosos

"_Ok, Mad yo no se cocinar, pero te puedo llevar a comer algo, lo que tu quieras, y puedo comprarte un dulce después" _

"_¿de veras?, pero y mi mamá no se ¿enojaría?"_

"_no te preocupes le dejaremos una nota donde diga a donde fuimos, ¿ok?"_

"_yupii, me parece bien, gracias"- _Dijo la niña mientras se lanzaba para abrazar a Spike para darle un beso en la mejilla

**Más tarde **

"_mmm todo está callado, iré a ver donde esta Mad"- _Dijo una Faye recién despertada

"_no está, será que ¿se la llevaron?, no no no no, no puede ser"-_ Decia una Faye muy preocupada después de haber revisado toda la nave buscando a su hija

Al entrar a la "sala"( A/N no se que seria eso para ellos donde esta el sofa amarillo.. es como una mini sala no? Lol) se encontró con una nota, con miedo Faye agarró la nota y la leyó

"_**Faye, como te habrás dado cuenta Mad no está, no te preocupes está conmigo, tenia hambre y Jet y Ed no están, así que la lleve a comer algo, regresamos mas tarde"**_

"_por dios como se atreve a llevarse a mi hija sin mi permiso!, como pretende que no me enoje!, ya verá cuando llegue, ya es tarde deberían de haber llegado.. ese Spike.. es que…"_

Fue interrumpida por el ruido de una puerta, se percato de que era Spike y que llevaba a la niña en brazos durmiendo, le dedico una mirada llena de rabia, acercándose a él preparada para decirle hasta el mal de que se iba a morir por haberse llevado a Mad sin su permiso.

A/N:** bueno ehh me tarde algo XD, sorry, estaba en finales de semestre, luego vino diciembre y bueno, el capitulo lo tenia hecho desde hace tiempo pero no lo había subido, grax por los review, disculpen la tardanza, espero que hayan pasado una bonita navidad y un buen final de año lol saludos **


	6. Promise to try

**Spike POV:**

Sabía lo que me esperaba, Faye iba a estar furiosa cuando llegara, lo se, la conocía muy bien; no era su culpa, su hija tenía hambre, ¡demonios! ; el como padre tenía el derecho de llevarla a comer!.

Había sido un buen paseo, logró conocer pequeños detalles sobre su hija como su color favorito: rosado "_típico"_ eso fue lo que el pensó cuando ella se lo dijo, era una niña después de todo, pequeños detalles como ese le permitieron acercarse más a Mad esa tarde; y el estaba dispuesto a conocerla completamente y a ganarse su confianza, le demostraría a Faye que a el **_sí_** le interesaba su hija.

La niña se encontraba dormida en sus brazos, había sido un día agotador para ella, ahora se iba a enfrentar a la prueba de fuego la cual era: Faye, se encontraba parado frente la puerta de la nave, dispuesto a entrar _"seguro me comerá vivo" pensó_, al entrar se percató de la mirada asesina que le dirigía Faye, tal cual como lo había previsto; estaba furiosa y dispuesta a reclamarle pero el la detuvo antes de que emitiera palabra alguna

"por favor Faye se que estas molesta tienes derecho, lo sé, pero Mad está durmiendo y si discutimos ahorita podríamos despertarla y eso no sería bueno, ¿no crees?".

Lo miró con cólera no dijo nada, solamente quitó a Mad de sus brazos y la llevó a su cuarto; tenía un punto a su favor, por lo menos había logrado retrasar la pelea unos minutos más, pero sabía que apenas saliera del cuarto empezaría todo, nuevamente tenía razón.

"¿Qué diablos estabas pensando cuando te llevaste a Mad?"- Faye gritó desesperada, de verdad que estaba molesta, debía cuidar sus palabras o quizás no estaría vivo mañana.

"simple Faye, ella tenía hambre, Ed y Jet no estaban, tu estabas durmiendo porque te sentías mal, así que decidí llevarla a comer, tengo derecho… ¿o no?"

respondió con ese tono de arrogancia que sabía que tanto molestaba a Faye, se supone que debía evitar que se enojara más pero era inevitable no hacerlo, se veía totalmente irresistible cuando se enojaba, el no lo podía negar.

"¿de qué derecho hablas?, el derecho lo perdiste cuando te **_fuiste_**, pensé que lo habíamos dejado en claro en la otra conversación Spike"

como detestaba que le hablara así ¿Cuántas veces tenía que repetir que estaba arrepentido?; al parecer, muchas.

"y también creo haber dejado en claro que no me vas a alejar de mi hija"

trató de responder lo más tranquilo posible, la discusión a penas estaba comenzando y ya los humos estaban altos.

"¿otra vez con lo mismo Spike?, ¿no te cansas?, es mejor que olvides que tienes una hija, sigue viviendo tu pasado, es lo mejor que sabes hacer después de todo"

su tono sarcástico y lleno de odio hizo que se enojara, eso había quedado atrás, ¿Por qué cajaro no lo entendía de una buena vez?.

"Por lo menos tengo un pasado, ¿no tendrás celos de que por lo menos tengo algo que recordar y tu no?", esa respuesta fue baja, lo sabía, hizo mal, volvió a cagarla, estaba tan enojado que no había medido sus palabras.

Una cachetada por parte de Faye lo saco de su trance, "demonios" es lo único que pudo decir.

"¡¿eso es lo único que vas a decir?!", Faye estaba llorando por su culpa, de nuevo, definitivamente el no sabia hacer otra cosa mas que hacerla llorar.

"perdóname Faye, no quise decir eso, no quería herirte, pero por favor, déjame compartir más con mi hija, no le va a pasar nada lo prometo". Le suplicó, cosa que no hacia con frecuencia.

"¡NO!, ¡no es justo!, no quiero, ella es mía" todavía se encontraba llorando y estaba furiosa.

"¿Por qué?, dime sabes que no le pasará nada si está conmigo, solo te pido que me des la oportunidad de conocerla, de ser su padre" decidió tomarla por los brazos y hacer que lo mirara a los ojos, quería que le dijera la verdad sabe que detrás de todo eso había una razón.

"porque no quiero que se encariñe contigo y luego te vayas, y la abandones, como lo hiciste conmigo, es muy pequeña le dolería, a ambas Spike o ¿crees que ella es la única que sufriría si te vas de nuevo?, lo soporté una vez no creo que pueda soportarlo una segunda vez, no soportaría tener que ver a mi hija sufrir porque su padre se fue y la dejó".

Quedó sorprendido ante la respuesta no esperaba tanta sinceridad de su parte, de manera impulsiva la abrazó, no pensó si ella lo iba a aceptar o si le iba a responder con otra cachetada, pero valía la pena hacer el intento, para su sorpresa ella aceptó su abrazo recostó su cabeza en el pecho de el mientras seguía llorando.

"Faye, no me iré te lo prometo, quiero conocer a mi hija, quiero recuperarlas a las dos, no podría irme, jamás las dejaría solas, quiero estar aquí para ti Faye, para Maddie; no te abandonaré no tengas miedo, permíteme demostrarte que lo que digo es cierto, lo que te pido es una oportunidad, si fallo, prometo alejarme, no te causaré mas problemas".

Faye levantó la cara para mirarlo a los ojos, buscando cualquier indicación de que lo que había dicho era mentira, el aprovecho el momento para acercar su rostro hasta el de ella y darle un beso en sus labios, fue corto, pero expresaba muchas cosas;

"ok"

fue lo que escuchó el cuando se separó de ella se encontraba sorprendido "¿ok?" le pregunta incrédulo

"esta bien Spike te daré otra oportunidad, no la desaproveches; iré a dormir adiós".

Spike se quedó parado en medio del pasillo viendo como Faye entraba al cuarto, si que había sido una noche intensa, pero había resultado mejor de lo que esperaba; se acostó en el sofá amarillo con una sonrisa en su cara, se sentía bien, a partir de mañana le iba a demostrar a Faye que valía la pena la oportunidad que le estaba dando.

**A/N: peeeeeeeerdon por el atraso que feoo, hoy me di cuenta y decidí trabajar este fic, como podrán darse cuenta hice unos cambios quiero que me digan si prefieren este tipo de narración, pienso editar el principio está muy vacío tiene errores.. no soy muy buena con los signos de puntuación se habrán dado cuenta perdón ****L**** pero trataré de acomodar eso lo prometo!, ah!, tengo pensando en cambiarle el nombre a Maddie.. no se.. por alguno japonés les gusta la idea? Si están de acuerdo denme ideas de nombres japoneses que pegarían con ella XD porque para nombres soy malísima!.... GRAACIAS a todos aquellos que dejaron su review me sorprende que les guste la historia! Y eso que esta tan mal escrita xD prometo mejorar eso :, escribo y escribo y escribo ;_; y SIEMPRE es poco aqui en FF tendre q hacer capitulos de 10 paginas a ver si queda largo ¬¬ T_T **

**PD: CB no me pertenece ni sus personajes y todo eso XD **

**Adiooooss :D**


End file.
